diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Doctor
"Many believe that the Witch Doctors of the Umbaru to be legend, though their abilities suggest otherwise. They dispatch their opponents with terrifying precision, assaulting a victim's mind and body with elixirs and powders that evoke fires, explosions and poisonous spirits. In addition, the Witch Doctors have the ability to summon undead creatures from the Netherworld to do their bidding."Diablo III-Witch Doctor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-03-07 "The tribes of the porn define themselves by their belief in the Mbwiru Eikura, which roughly translates to "The Unformed Land." This belief holds that the true, sacred reality is veiled behind the physical one normally experienced. Their vitally important public ceremonies are centered upon sacrifices to the life force that flows from their gods, who inhabit the Unformed Land, into this lesser physical realm. The Witch Doctors are finely attuned to this Unformed Land and are able to train their minds to perceive this reality through a combination of rituals and the use of selected roots and herbs found in the jungles. They call the state in which they interact with this other world the Ghost Trance." - Abd al-Hazir The Witch Doctor is one of the new character classes for the upcoming game Diablo III. The Witch Doctor possesses several elements of previous Diablo II character classes, namely the Sorceress, Druid and Necromancer. Overview The Witch Doctor seems loosely based on the real-world Voodoo practitioners. The males are depicted as frail old men having a hunched back and always shaking their head due to their physical weakness. However, they possess great spiritual and manipulative powers as seen in the gameplay video. They can be seen easily controlling the minds of their enemies, raising the dead without the use of corpses and lobbing alchemical projectiles at unwary victims. The female Witch Doctor seems much younger, capable of walking without a hunch. It may be noted that both the male and female Witch Doctors have a distinctly purple color-scheme in their equipment. Although this may be just to show them off during the gameplay video. The male Witch Doctor is also the first shown character showing the new elemental damage type, Arcane. In keeping with his purple color-scheme, he is shown holding a sword imbued with Arcane damage glowing in a purplish glow. It is also notable that both of them have been shown wearing stereotypical Voodoo masks. It is unknown whether normal helms look like that when equipped on them or if they are class-specific items. Abilities The Witch Doctor's three skill trees are Plague, Spirit, and Voodoo, but only a few skills have been confirmed. They are: Images Image:Witch Doctor 1.jpg|The Ghost Trance Image:Witchdoctortweak1a.jpg|A well-equipped Witch Doctor Image:Witch Doctor 3.jpg|Tapping into the Mbwiru Eikura Image:Witch Doctor female.jpg|The female Witch Doctor Image:Witch Doctor 2.jpg|Early concept art of the Witch Doctor Image:Female Witch Doctor models.jpg|Different models for the female Witch Doctor Trivia * The Witch Doctor may be partially based off its Warcraft counterpart. Blizzard Entertainment has indeed admitted that they like to steal from themselves.2008-02-07,Kotaku: Diablo III Lore and Battlenet. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-03-07 References Category:Classes Category:Diablo III